


Taako, Why is Dad beeping?

by The_Fanfic_Train



Series: Growing Pains [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fluff, I tried not to talk about any of the yucky bits, Kravitz needs to get his pacemaker battery changed, M/M, Raven and Istus love teasing their son, Taako's a little nervous, Taako's first time caring for Kravitz, Use your own discretion, but there is a section where Taako makes a comment about he didn't like the noises so, loopy after surgery, this is just cute family wholesomeness, very minimal descriptions of the surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train
Summary: The first time it happened, Taako, Kravitz, and Angus had been curled up on the couch watching movies- Angus had finished his exams for the semester and was wiped.Angus’ chest rose and fell, deep in sleep, Taako drowsy enough to follow in suit when suddenly Kravitz vibrated and beeped.Taako raised his head blearily off of Kravitz. "Whawastha?""Huh," Kravitz was staring down at his own chest. He blinked twice, kissed Taako's forehead, and turned back to the movie.Maybe he just imagined it.(One-shot following Silk & Lace, but can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Istus & Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Istus/The Raven Queen (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz & The Raven Queen, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Growing Pains [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781458
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Taako, Why is Dad beeping?

The first time it happened, Taako, Kravitz, and Angus had been curled up on the couch watching movies- Angus had finished his exams for the semester and was wiped.

Angus’ chest rose and fell, deep in sleep, Taako drowsy enough to follow in suit when suddenly Kravitz vibrated and beeped. 

Taako raised his head blearily off of Kravitz. "Whawastha?"

"Huh," Kravitz was staring down at his own chest. He blinked twice, kissed Taako's forehead, and turned back to the movie. 

Maybe he just imagined it.  
  


* * *

  
The second time it happened, Taako and Kravitz were cooking dinner. It was less obvious without Taako's ear pressed to his chest, but there was a buzz and a chirp emanating from Kravitz.

"I keep forgetting to ask- can you ask Lup and Barry if Angus can sleep over in a few weeks? Two weekends from now?" He asked as he scraped green onions off his cutting board and into the big pot of stew they were working on.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Taako asked, right as Angus walked in.

"I'll tell you later- hey, how was your nap?" He said, turning to Angus.

The boy crinkled his nose and rubbed his eyes before shoving his glasses onto his face. "It was okay- is it already dinner time?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Taako informed. "Angus, why don't you and daddy go set the table?"

"Please don't call him that," Angus frowned. 

"Please don't call me that," Kravitz echoed, straightening Angus' crooked frames. "Come on, Angie- hey, do you know what you want for your birthday yet? Grandma Raven and Grandma Istus have been bugging me."

"The same thing I've been asking for the past few years- money for textbooks." Angus said and Taako turned his back to the pair as he stirred his pot and taste-tested it.

"Yeah, I told them that, and they just got mad. Will you at least ask for money and a sweater? Knitting is grandma Istus' love language."

"But then grandma Raven will be mad that grandma Istus got to give me something and she didn't."

"Listen, I never said they were reasonable. But they love you, and your birthday is one of the only times your dad and I can condone excessive fussing- you ARE their only grandchild."

Taako smiled softly as he listened to his son and his common-law negotiate Angus's birthday. It was incredible how domestic the three had become in just a couple of years, and the thought of it filled him with a sickeningly sweet wave of affection for his two housemates. 

Life was good in the McTaaQueen household.  
  


* * *

  
"So, what's up with the beeping, handsome?" Taako asked as he shook his hair free from his braid. 

Kravitz was only half changed, wearing only sweatpants, but he came over all the same and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Don't freak out, but I need to have some surgery on my pacemaker."

"When you say 'don't freak out' it really makes me want to freak out Krav." Taako frowned.

"It's a very routine procedure- I have to go in and have it done every six or seven years. I used to have it more often as a kid because I'd need different voltages as I grew," Kravitz reassured, taking Taako's hands in his. "The battery is just running out of juice and needs to be replaced soon. Worst comes to worst, I need to get my lead replaced, but even then, it's only a day or so hospital stay. The surgery only takes a couple of hours, and I'm conscious the whole time," He promised. "Sedated, but awake."

"I know that you're not worried about this, babe, but I'm not super in love with the idea of people cutting you up and shit."

"It's very minimal cutting me up," Kravitz smiled, leading Taako's hand to where the scar was on the left side of his chest. "They've got a template and everything. Really, other than the bradycardia, I'm in perfect health, so the biggest time consumer is when the doctor inevitably calls in some students or whatever to come look at the process. I need to be driven to and from the hospital, and I usually have someone sit with me to answer the doctor’s questions, but I can always get Istus to come and take care of me."

"No, don't do that," Taako muttered, pressing his other hand to Kravitz's chest as well. "I'll take you- if I’m at home waiting I’ll just be worrying about you anyways. I can’t drive though- um, I… fuck-”

“I can see if Istus can still drive us if you really want to be there. I’ll warn you, I’m going to be  _ very _ drugged for a while.” Kravitz said. “I have a little booklet of answers I used to lend Istus when she’d sit with me- it’ll have everything in it. Sometimes they’ll try and recommend things to up the bill, but I’ve got it pretty down by now.”

“Are you going to be like, wisdom teeth drugged?” Taako finally smiled lightly, and Kravitz laughed.

“Probably. You’ll have to stop me from saying embarrassing things about our personal life in front of my moms- stuff like how I  _ love _ you and that you make me  _ happy _ and my life is better because  _ you’re in it _ -” Kravitz began to list things into Taako’s neck, making him laugh and squirm.

“You need to shave- your stubble is tickling me,” Taako ran his fingers across Kravitz’s scalp, smiling against his better judgement as the man kissed the skin where his forehead was moments before.

“I’ll do it in the morning,” Kravitz promised. Taako relaxed in his lover’s arms, finally relaxed and content, until Kravitz blew a raspberry into the spot where Taako’s neck met his shoulder.

“You fucker!” Taako laughed, kicking and squirming out of their embrace.

“You’re going to wake Angus!” Kravitz pointed at the shared wall with a pout and extended his arms for Taako. “Come back!”

“You’re the one who’s going to wake Angus with all of your tomfoolery.” Taako replied, starting to dress for bed. 

“Hey Taako? I mean it, though.” Kravitz’s arms snaked around Taako’s waist as he was in the process of pulling off his jewelry and laying it onto their dresser. “Thanks for offering to sit with me. I love you.”

“Yeah, handsome, I know,” Taako patted an arm complacently. “Now, back to bed with you. We’re going grocery shopping tomorrow and I need my bag-carrier in prime shape.”  
  


* * *

  
The  _ plan  _ was that after breakfast, Barry would swing by and grab Angus so that Taako and Kravitz would be ready when Raven and Istus came by.

That was the  _ plan _ , not what happened. Istus probably pulled one of her weird mind-reading tricks, because Raven found out that Barry was going “out of his way” (it was a five minute drive) to pick up Angus, and no,  _ they _ would drop Angus off.

Kravitz was in what was practically his pjs- sweatpants and button up (he wouldn’t be allowed to lift his arm for some time after the procedure to limit stitches ripping), lying in bed when Raven and Istus let themselves into the apartment (they refused to meet at the car, because in the apartment they could give better hugs).

“Angus! Grandmas are here!” Taako called, wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he heard the door open behind him.

“What? No hello, Taako?” Raven smiled as he turned to face them.

“Hey, I just know where I fall on the pecking order of people to see.” Taako shrugged.

Istus opened her mouth to retaliate, to say  _ no, that’s not true _ , but Angus’ bedroom door opened and she was distracted by the boy pulling a tan cardigan tighter around himself (courtesy of said grandmother).

“Hello, Grandma Istus, Grandma Raven.” He smiled as the two women  _ immediately  _ began to fawn over him-  _ is that a new haircut? I’m so glad you like the sweater, Angus- should I make you another one in a different colour? Or a matching hat, maybe? Gloves would be good too- are you like your dad? His fingers always get cold. _

Kravitz raised an eyebrow as he entered the main room from their bedroom, shooting Taako a look.

Taako shrugged in response. His family, his problem.

“No hi?” Kravitz asked, approaching Raven.

“We’re spending time with our baby.” Istus informed, pinching Angus’ cheek.

“ _ I’m _ your baby.” Kravitz nudged his taller mother. 

“You were our baby, and then you went and had a kid and gave us a new baby.” Istus corrected. 

“Angus is  _ my  _ baby.” Kravitz frowned.

“Technically, he’s  _ my _ baby.” Taako corrected, gently rescuing Angus from the prodding of elderly women. “I’m just good at sharing. Should we get going before we’re late?”

And that’s how the three ended up squished in the backseat. Just in-case, they decided to drop off Taako and Kravitz first so they weren’t late (Taako also figured that this provided A) more time to harass Angus about birthday gifts and B) more time to talk with Lup and Barry, who Raven had fallen in love with almost immediately).

Check in took annoyingly long, even though Kravitz had all of his documents ready. It seemed ridiculous to have waited so long for a measly bracelet, but Kravitz had teasingly lifted it up and said that it was so the doctors didn’t send him home with the wrong boyfriend.

“Oh, kind of like dry cleaning then?” Taako asked as they walked through the hospital wings to the cardiology division. “It would suck to spend the entire drive thinking I’ve got my Kravitz in my arm, and it’s someone else’s handsome gay boyfriend.”

“It’d be like wife swap, but way more traumatic, since I’ll be too drugged to talk.” Kravitz agreed. “Speaking of which, we should watch more of that. Straight people are so funny.”

“They are. Maybe we’ll make it our recovery binge watch this weekend.” Taako said. “We’ll get plain ass cheese pizza, how does that sound?”

And then, very eloquently, Kravitz snorted and said, “Ass cheese,” which meant that Taako punched him the arm. “Ow, be gentle,” He rubbed the arm with a smile. 

“I have to get my punches in before it’s too late.” Taako informed. “In about an hour, it’s going to be  _ real _ inappropriate of me.”

“It’s cool- I’ll tell the doctors that you have explicit permission to punch me in the shoulder if I deserve it.” Kravitz promised, making Taako laugh.

“This is why I like you,” Taako told him as a nurse came to separate them- Kravitz had ‘prep’ to be done- an IV, probably some blood pressure tests? Sorry about the unreliable narration- but also, fucking invite him next time.

The nurse invited Taako into Kravitz’s operation room, where he was shirtless and scrolling through his phone. He didn’t look very comfortable- not very much padding on the operating table, apparently- but he smiled one he saw Taako. 

“Doctors are going to be on my left side, so why don’t you come sit by my right side, babe?” Kravitz gestured to the side with the IV. “Can you still access the information thing?”   


“Yes, I’ve got it open right now,” Taako replied, showing Kravitz his phone. “We promised, right? Minimal cutting up?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz laughed, squeezing Taako’s hand. “Minimal cutting up.”

(Transcribing the paper information to a document had been rather easy- it was Angus’ idea. Taako could search by key word and jump to those sections immediately rather than flipping through pages.)

And- okay. When Kravitz had explained the situation to Taako, he expected the doctors to be asking him tons of questions. But, when the surgeon finally entered, he asked Kravitz a handful of questions Taako didn’t understand (but seemed to be pretty bottom of the barrel stuff for Kravitz, who never batted an eyelash), made sure that the heart-beat monitor and the oxygen level monitor was on and working correctly, and then loosened the clamp on the drugs attached to the IV.

The effect was almost instantaneous- if Taako hadn’t been worried about the fact that they were literally going to knife his boyfriend in the chest, he would have laughed. Kravitz went completely languid in the chair, his grasp of Taako’s hand going limp as his eyes clouded over and his mouth fell open. 

The half hour was uncomfortable to say the least. The doctor was friendly, as was his assistant and the handful of other people who poked their heads in the room, but Taako had glanced over once and nearly thrown up (there was a reason why he had dropped biology as soon as he could). Even the noises weren’t great- he made a mental note that, moving forwards, he would bring headphones and listen to music until he was needed. 

The only question he got asked was, “I can see his lead is starting to go- he’s got a couple more years in it for sure, but we can just get it out of the way now if you think that’s best,” but the answer Kravitz had pre-supplied was that, if a lead was in relatively okay condition, to leave it (so Taako asked what condition the doctor would describe the lead as, from perfect to an asap removal and- well, you get the point).

Taako got handed an aftercare pamphlet (yuck, reading) and some painkillers and antibiotics as they moved Kravitz to recovery. There was a nurse at his side, trying to convince him to stay awake so they could monitor him easier, but Kravitz kept just looking at her, blinking slowly and turning his head away from her to sleep- making her get up and walk to the other side to convince him to wake up.  


Was it mean to laugh at the nurse’s suffering? Maybe. Was his boyfriend hilarious? Absolutely. 

“Kravitz, babe, you’ve got to listen to your nurse.” He told Kravitz once he had gotten his giggles down to a respectful level, moving to the opposite side so he was stuck between them.

He garbled something unintelligible to them (again, if Taako wasn’t literally staring at the stitches where someone’s  _ hand _ had just been, maybe he would have thought it was funny and/or recorded it).

“We’re still struggling with fine motor functions,” The nurse supplied, “as he starts to come off the drugs he’ll start making some more sense.”

“I guess the logic checks out there, huh, Kravvy?” Taako said, patting Kravitz’s arm as he pulled out his phone to text Raven.  _ In recovery- ready to go in thirty? _

She sent a thumbs-up emoji and nothing else, which should be  _ illegal _ for  _ so _ many reasons- but Kravitz was trying to say something to the nurse, so Taako slid his phone back into his pocket and got the man’s attention with a hand to his knee.

“Kravitz, babe, why don’t you just rest for a little?” Taako suggested. “You can’t sleep, but why don’t you think about one of your orchestras- can I play something on my phone? He’s a total nerd, he might behave better if he’s got something to focus on.” He said, turning to the nurse halfway through. 

She shrugged, looking around at the practically empty room. “As long as it’s quiet and doesn’t bother anyone, I don’t see why not.”

And Taako  _ could not _ remember what the name of the composer was that was Kravitz’s favourite, but he  _ did _ remember when Kravitz told him the fucked up story of the elf king, so he put on Erlkonig. On the bright side, it did seem to calm Kravitz considerably to have some music- his eyes still drooped occasionally, but the more the medication wore off the less it seemed to trouble him.

By the time Raven and Istus met them out front to help Kravitz into the car, he was able to form coherent sentences (in that the words could be understood, not the meaning behind them).

“Mom! Hug,” Kravitz said, and Raven practically lunged at him to keep him from raising his left arm.

“We’ve got to be careful with your arm- half hug, okay? We don’t want you to get hurt- Let’s get you in the car, hon,” Raven said, carefully hugging him away from where he had his stitches. 

“But I wanna hug Ma,” Kravitz extended his (thankfully, right) arm towards Istus, who just blew him a kiss. 

“Another time,” She promised. “We’re going to take you home, okay?”

Kravitz made a face at the refusal, so Raven gestured for Taako to get in the backseat to help the man with his seat belt.

“You’re really pretty,” Kravitz told him as Taako leaned over to strap him.

“Thanks, handsome- you’re not bad yourself.” Taako laughed as Istus and Raven moved into their seats at the front of the car.

“I think you should let me date you,” Kravitz said, and, for the first time since meeting him, Taako did not think he was sexy at all- definitely way cuter.

“Oh man, Vitzy, I’ve got some good news,” Raven laughed. “That’s Taako- do you remember Taako?”

“You’re named after the sandwich because you’re a snack,” Kravitz declared, reaching with his (unfortunately  _ wrong _ ) arm. Taako grabbed it before he could lift it too high off the seat, holding his hand instead.

“He’s your boyfriend, hun,” Istus reminded gently, and Taako was- well, expecting maybe a nod, a smile, some other dumb thing falling from his boyfriend’s lips (part of him thought he should  _ really _ be writing this shit down)- but instead, Kravitz’s jaw fell down as he looked at Taako. 

“ _ Really? _ ” He asked in disbelief. And then, in a stage whisper, to Taako: “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“Later,” Taako flushed lightly, especially as the two women up front laughed at their son. “When we get home, okay? Let’s just hold hands for now.”

“Is Angus going to be home?” Kravitz asked- which was  _ sus _ , because he had just acted like he forgot Taako- but maybe a sign of lucidity, so Taako ran a thumb over his cool knuckles.

“He’s with Lup and Barry- they’re roasting marshmallows tonight.” Taako said. “I think they’re going to watch Ponyo later.”

Kravitz’s face curled up wistfully. “I really like ghibli movies.”

“I know.”

“And Ponyo’s my  _ favourite _ .”

“I know,” Taako laughed. “We can watch ponyo too, if you want- I’ll make you some tea and we can cuddle under the blankets. Does that sound good?”

Kravitz nodded, a jerky up-down, before looking out the window. “The doctor took my pinky.”

“I don’t think he did, darling,” Raven said. “Why don’t you look and check?”

“I don’t want to see it gone.” 

“If you haven’t seen that it’s gone, how do you know that it’s gone?” Istus asked.

“I can’t feel it,” Kravitz declared, “and that’s how I know he took it.”

“Would it help if  _ I _ looked?” Taako suggested. “I’ll look and see if it’s gone, and I’ll let you know.”

And, believe it or not, there was Kravitz’s pinky, stuck on the right side of his hand. But also, Kravitz was an asshole three-hundred and sixty-four days a year- sue Taako for having a little fun. “Oh, oh  _ no _ ,” Taako moaned, “Kravitz, babe, where’s your pinkie?”

“He took my pinkie, mom!” Kravitz pouted, shoving his good arm through the crack in their seats. Raven, who was driving, paid no mind, but Istus laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Look, Vitzy, one, two, three, four, five.” She tapped each fingertip as she counted and kept it on five. “Your pinkie was gone, but it’s come back.”

“It came back,” He repeated, looking at his hand closely. “Oh, good.”

“And I get to do this shit with him every six or so years?” Taako turned to Istus and Raven with a laugh, who smiled and nodded.

“Y’know, I like you normally, but you’re pretty fun like this.” Taako kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, who squeezed his hand in response.

“You’re very pretty.” He said again. “I like you.”

“I like you too, Krav.”  
  


* * *

  
By the time they were halfway through Ponyo, Kravitz had come around considerably- he seemed much more self-aware and cuddled into Taako pretty quickly. By the time the movie was over, Kravitz was falling asleep, so Taako walked the man to their bedroom, made him take his medications and then tucked him in.

He spent most of the weekend either in bed or lying on the couch, as he was understandably sore and a little uncomfortable, and wasn’t allowed to drive for at least a week after his surgery, so the couple ended up watching lots of movies and played  _ calm _ video games (sims, animal crossing, etc- Taako was terrified that if they played mario kart Kravitz would get excited and tear something).

“Where’s dad?” Was the first thing out of Angus’ mouth as Lup dropped him off, making Taako roll his eyes. 

“No hi dad, thanks for taking care of other dad, I missed you, how was your weekend? Just Kravitz?” Taako said, taking the time to hug his son. “He’s on the couch- he was sleeping last I checked. If he’s still asleep, don’t wake him, pumpkin- he needs all the rest he can get,” Taako told the boy, and he nodded once before hurrying past Taako to check the living room.

"How is the big guy?" Lup asked, leaning against Taako's door frame.

"Tired and sore, but he's acting like himself. You want to come inside and say hi?" Taako asked, but she shook her head.

"Barry's got the stomach flu, so I've got to get back home and watch the kids. Give him our love, yeah?" 

“Yeah, you got it, Lu. Drive safe,” He squeezed her hand as she left, moving out of their entrance way towards where Kravitz was resting.

He was currently awake, Angus resting on his lap. The two were talking quietly, but Kravitz glanced up as Taako returned. 

“Did he wake you?” Taako asked, moving to sit next to Kravitz on the other side. 

“Depends,” Kravitz said, his fingers twisting into Angus’ curls, “did you tell him not to?” To which Taako shot Angus a scolding look, which he avoided looking at. “It’s okay,” Kravitz nudged Taako out of his look. “I missed him.”

“Your health is important,” Taako frowned.

“But Angus is even more important,” Kravitz smiled, turning back to the boy on his lap. “Hey, do you want to see what I’ve done to my island? I’ve put some new paths in.”

Taako made some snacks whilst the two played on their family switch, Angus pitching in occasionally with compliments and critiques. By the time Taako was bringing food over, the two were fully immersed, barely glancing over as Taako rejoined them. Taako kissed Kravitz’s cheek as Angus grabbed a cracker with cheese.

“Oh, Lup and Barry send their love, by the way,” Taako informed, putting his head on Kravitz’s shoulder.

“Send them my love back,” Kravitz smiled, finally glancing over.

“Hi,” Taako said, locking their eyes and smiling.

“Hi,” Kravitz muttered back, glancing down at Taako’s lips and raising an eyebrow.

“Um,” Angus said softly, nudging Kravitz, and the moment was broken. 

_ Later _ , the words went unspoken as Taako leaned back against Kravitz and listened to him tour Angus around his outside gym.  _ Later _ . 

Kravitz seemed to be doing pretty well later that night, laughing and joking around with Angus through dinner and offering to help clean up. As the couple snuggled into bed later that night, Taako listening to the now familiar  _ whirr _ of machinery working in his boyfriend’s chest, he was filled with an odd serenity.

“Kravitz? I love you,” Taako murmured.

Kravitz tensed- the fact that Taako never said that he loved him had actually been the target of a fight they had had a year ago, but after the split second of shock had passed Kravitz was pulling him in closer and kissing his forehead. “I love you too.” He said, and the quiet of the night enveloped them.

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! I've been doing some plot planning for that longer fic in this AU that will be coming out, and it's probably going to be nine chapters, give or take? I've also got ideas for two more oneshots in this universe, but if you've got anything you'd like to see please send it my way (either by leaving me a comment or shooting me a note over on tumblr @choo-choo-boyzz ).
> 
> If you didn't read Magnolia (the last one-shot about Magnus and Julia), then this may be the first time you're seeing I'm trying a new format- the text is a little closer together and it doesn't take as long for me to transfer from my google doc to AO3. That being said, let me know if it's hard to read/ causes strain!
> 
> (If you've never heard the story of Erlkonig/ listened to the music piece I recommend it... I did four years of music history and it's one of very few pieces of music that really resonated with me)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Please stay happy and stay safe <3


End file.
